


Unforgivable First Kiss

by TheGrammarHawk



Series: Hawk's Ferdibert Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Ferdibert Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Temporary Character Death, War, maybe? - Freeform, this is only as sad as you let it be, uhh i'm sorry about this one folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrammarHawk/pseuds/TheGrammarHawk
Summary: Ferdinand always dreamed his first kiss with Hubert would be soft, as sweet as his tea or as bitter as Hubert's coffee, if only he had the bravery to confess his feelings.Ferdibert Week 2020 Day 2: Secret/Fear/Poison/Fighting
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Hawk's Ferdibert Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	Unforgivable First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this story isn't like me at ALL i am so sorry also i'm not sorry :)
> 
> mind the tags tho

_“Hubert!”_

It was rare that the emperor’s shadow even went down in a fight – of course, Hubert _had_ weaknesses, but few enemies were well prepared to properly exploit them. His defenses were nothing compared to his resistance, but an enemy had to get particularly _close_ to take advantage of that.

Finding a moment during which he wasn’t shadowed by Edelgard or Ferdinand was tough to come by, after all. They worked together with ease – Hubert could handle magical attacks and took over their range, Edelgard’s defense and high power kept them safe, and Ferdinand was excellent for a swift approach with the distance his steed could cover. Together they were untouchable.

It had explained, at least, why a hole opened up in Hubert’s gut when he saw Ferdinand ordered to move position to cover Dorothea from a barrage of arrows. Not long after, a mortal savant approached with flames in hand directed straight to Edelgard’s head.

Hubert intercepted it with ease, nearly warping to her front to take the blow.

Fire to the breast and shoulder – it burned, _obviously_ , but he could certainly take that much.

The blade the fiend carried in other hand, however, was a different story.

Ferdinand turned, distracted, at the sound of the emperor’s yell.

What he saw made him wish he hadn’t.

The sword dug into Hubert’s chest. _Goddess_ , that alone was bad enough to Ferdinand.

The tip out of his back was what made his blood run cold.

It was when the sword was sharply torn through Hubert’s side and _out of his body_ that had Ferdinand nearly retching in the saddle, watching as blood and saints _knew_ what else sprayed the grass and Edelgard behind him.

By the time Ferdinand reached his side he was dripping in cold sweat and the head of the enemy was rolling on the ground, cut from its body by a dreadful blow from Aymr.

“Hubert – _Hubert_ , please, _please_ -”

Ferdinand tried to ignore what he was kneeling in as he dropped to Hubert’s side, gauntleted hands immediately grabbing his face to check for any chance at life.

Blood on his lips, both eyes dull and unblinking, the paladin found none.

“Please, _no_ , _no_ Hubert, _no, no,_ you _can’t_ , Hubert – _Hubert!_ ”

He did not feel the small hand on his back as Edelgard stood over him, and he was not aware of the matching horror she wore on her face. He couldn’t dare look back, not when his whole world lay bloodied and broken in front of him.

Desperate, Ferdinand kissed him,

“ _Please_ , Hubert–”

and kissed him,

“You can’t _leave_ us yet, you _can’t!_ ”

Ferdinand kissed his lips; he kissed the line along his jaw, the bridge of his nose; he kissed along his brow and the bones of his cheeks.

“ _I will never forgive you if you go!_ ”

Truly, Ferdinand had expected the taste of coffee, perhaps even tea, the first time this happened between them.

Not blood.

 _Never_ had he imagined blood.

***

***

***

***

***

***

_A gloved hand shot out into the air, battle slowing to a halt as glowing sigils and runes appeared at its fingertips. This would not be the end._

_Not so long as they were the Beginning._

**Author's Note:**

> i have never done anything wrong in my LIFE ever


End file.
